Seven Days A Week
"Seven Days a Week" is the 20th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of Seven Days. Plot Barney and the gang help BJ plan a camping trip, which means that Barney and the kids learn all about the seven days in a week, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Educational Theme: Learning about the Seven Days in a Week and Being Patient '''Stories: '''The Ants and the Grasshopper Cast *Barney *BJ *Robert *Kim *Danny *Emily *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #I Just Can't Wait #There Are Seven Days #What a Baseball Day! #My Kite #I Love to Read #Our Friend B.J. Has a Band #The Popcorn Song #I Love You Trivia *This episode takes place on Monday revealing that BJ should be going camping on Saturday which is in 5 days. *Kim wear the same clothes from The Lion and The Mouse, Fun With Feet, Super Scrambler! and Sharing in the Fun. And a hairstyle. *Danny wear the same shirt from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And the same shorts from It's Time for Heading Off. And a short hair. *Emily wear the same shirt from Goldilocks and the Three Bears and We're Going on a Train Station. And blue jeans. And a half pony tail. *Robert wear the same blue jean shirt and brown shorts. And a short hair. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "The Goose Lay Golden Eggs". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "A Veternarian: A Doctor For Animals". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "I Can Be A Pilot!". Clip from Seven Days A Week! # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Beach Party's version) (Clip from Seven Days A Week! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # Hi Kim is ringing (Doctor Barney Is Here!) (Clip from Seven Days A Week! and Audio from Doctor Barney Is Here!) # Danny go check it out! (Clip and audio from Seven Days A Week! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Robert and Emily go down the slide! (Clip and audio from Seven Days A Week! and Audio from Hats Off To BJ!) # Barney comes to life (Playing it Safe!) (Clip from Seven Days A Week! and Audio from Playing it Safe!) # Barney It's a Great Day (Season 6 Version) (Clip from Seven Days A Week! and Audio from Grandparents are Grand! (1999)) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # And remember, I Love You! (Three Lines, Three Corners!'s version) (Clip from Seven Days A Week! and Audio from Three Lines, Three Corners!) # Barney End Credits (It's Hot! It's Cold!'s version) (Clip from Seven Days A Week! and Audio from It's Hot! It's Cold!) Audio from Seven Days A Week! # Barney Theme Song (Seven Days a Week!'s version) (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # Hi Tina (Seven Days A Week!) (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # Let's go look around! (Clip and audio from My Favorite Things! and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # Robert going down the slide! (Clip from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # Barney comes to life (Seven Days A Week) (Clip from Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode) and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # Barney It's a Great Day (1998 Version) (Clip from Barney's Musical Castle and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # Hi BJ! (Seven Days A Week!) (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The was a Good Pictures!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # Barney I love you Part 73 (Clip from Excellent Exercise! and Audio from Seven Days A Week! and Once Upon A Fairy Tale!) # Zippity goes back home! In the cage! (Clip and audio from Barney Goes to School and Audio from Seven Days a Week!, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!, Barney's Musical Scrapbook!, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Splish! Splash!, Barney's Talent Show and Good Job!) # Barney I love you (Play Ball's version) (Clip from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from Play Ball! and Seven Days A Week!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Seven Days a Week!'s version) (Clip from All Aboard! and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # Barney comes to play (Seven Days a Week!) (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # Barney Says Segment (Seven Days a Week) (Treehouse Version Is Coming Soon) # And remember, I Love You! (Seven Days a Week!'s version) (Clip from I Can Be A Firefighter! and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # Barney End Credits (Seven Days a Week!'s version) (Clip from Play Ball! and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation